Silverlolz empire
|- | |} . The Silverlolz Empire is a multi-racial cybernetic Empire that stretches from Eversong, to the Ghostlands, to the positions of Falcon Watch, Telaar, Halaa and Firewing Point with formidable forces in the Netherstorm. It has also occupied Iacon. The Rebirth of the Sunwell as a JaAm Pot The elimination of the renegade Prince Kael'tron resulted in a surging of Blood Elven pride throughout the lands. With the falling of their prince, the renegade factions of Blood Elves, Mstof whom has been horribly corrupted by the influence of the Burning Legion returned to Silvermoon and swore allegiance to their new Emperor. The emperor used the power of JaAm and gnomish engineering INSERTION to replace the corrupted bits . Because the were mechonical elves who had been deceived by the legion or Kael’tron he named them decpticons. The Emperor declared that those elves who did not return to Silvermoon were to be treated as corrupted collaborators of the Legion and worthy of being slain on sight. The Emperor also declared on the day that the matrix of Aveena gave hi, the touch to power the Sunwell, that the Blood Elves would reclaim all territories, including those lands that Kael'trons elves captured in outland. And that if the Dranai, whom he called maximals, and the orcs wanted to object about him taking their ancestral lands they could “suxx0r Mj c00k” The Shattered Sun offensive was declared successful and many who joined the Shattered Sun felt a new found allegiance with the Cybertons of Silvermoon. This included many non-elven peoples from both the Alliance and the Horde. Unfortunately. This was not enough for him to effectively target the predicon city of Zul’Aman, so he established the Ambitious sunwell JaAm Cloning plan. The Destruction of Zul'Aman Though Maga’Jin was defeated before the founding of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Zul'Aman was still a haven of predicon forces that the Elves had long fought against. The Emperor decided once and for all that he would eliminate them for good. Because murder was fun, and with around 10% of the population of the old high elf nation htat had attempted total war in the past, this would be a piece of cake, because he understood JaAm. This harsh rhetoric did not find pleasing audiences in Orgrimmar where Transmetal Vol'jron heavily argued that support for Silverlolz halt immediately. Sylvie W ignored the uproar of protest from the Trolls. More bodies for he Pln. Thrall attempted to persuade the Emperor to halt such a massive offensive but the Emperor was determined, and in response to the Warchief questioning the Emperor's decision, the Emperor sent a large brigade of cybertronians to Orgrimmar on a “Good Will” visit, many of them Arcanists and decpticons who were spreading the word of Silverlolz's rebirth. And to absolutely NOT inflict property damage. Or kill random strangers. Or mug bypassers form dark alleyways. Or set fires in the orphanage. After 3 weeks of decpticon anarchy thrall gave in, if only the emperor would recall his forces. The forces of Cybertron were massive, swarmed with new members of Kael'tron’s former forces. The Sunblade, Decpticon, Sunfury and Shockwave forces were the first in line to face the trolls. Through days and nights of endless fighting the Trolls attempted to hold the Imperial forces back but legions upon legions of troops were flowing from the JaAm of the sunwell and effectively sieged in the trolls. The Emperor ordered a massive bombardment of explosives, made by gnomish engineers. They were then INSERTED into the less successful clones (the ones that thaught ahead, planned, or considered the consiquences oftheir actions or who did not drool) who climbed on the backs of thousands of dragonhawks. These circled the city like a swarm ofgiant, predatory birds, before he bombs exploded, giving the clones and the predicaons alike th worst cases of indigestion they had ever had. The Predicons were caught completely surprise by the bombardment, but the Emperor did show some mercy. Easily he could have slaughtered every single tone but he spared many of them in his attack. He ordered them to be relocated to Durotar where they would unite with the Transmetal tribe. Because they were afraid of the JaAm, the predicons accepted. After the destruction of Zul'Aman the Emperor turned to the potential that many areas of Outland had. The resources of Outland were horribly overmined by the adventurers and expeditionary forces that had gone there, not to mention generations of dranai and orcs living there, and the whole plant having been asploded. Never the less he decided he must have it. He speccted there was untapped reserves of JaAm that casued fel iron nodes to rise up form the ground. More JaAm. If he didn’t get JaAm his shoulder would keep hurting. While deporting the predicons, the Emperor sent word to the Scryers, the Falcon Watch, and the Firewing to prepare for a vast force of Blood Elves from silverlolz that would reclaim all the lands that Kael'tron had taken for himself. The Siege of Firewing Point Firewing Point was a key location for the Empire. The Emperor had sent a force to take the city from the Firewing Elves who were still loyal to Kael'tron. Uni'jaeden, seeking revenge after the Shattered Sun gave him “the touch” at the Sunwell sent High Lord Cy’Klonuz to besiege Firewing Point. The battalion of elves found themselves surrounded on all sides by remnants of the Legion still in outland. They were being Pwon3d let, right and center. The Emperor hotshot knew there was only one way hr could reach them in tiem. Reluctantly he allowed the gnomish engineers to INSERT the helicopter parts once again, and went screaming around outland powered by the blade, smashing the leagon with he feats that he has. The Capture of Telaar Upon hearing distress form the single Halaani Elf and the moo cow asihinishshshshshshseeehe, that the forces of Telaar were attempting to retake Halaa from his sorry hiney, the Silverlolz Empire's forces arrived in Maccadam's Oil House and rallied support to help capture Halaa back. With the help of gaint predatory birds , the Imperial Army managed to take Halaa back, forcibly displacing the Dranai, broken and Orcs who had lived there sicne time immorial. Halaa Was remaded into a cybertronic city. Then they turned to Telaar itself. The sent Aishihihihihihinsinsinsiewwwee in to rief the flightmaster until the broken finaly conceded defeat. Large numbers of decepticon troops were posted in Telaar to keep an eye on the locals. The Maximals put in a protest over this treatment, and were told they could shove it up ther monkey, goatey hinies. The practice of hostage taking ensured their cooporation The Netherstorm Offensive Though the traitorous Prince Kael'tron was defeated back at Magister's Terrace, a substantial standing force of helves was still in the Netherstorm. They claimed aligence to the The Emperor of Silvermoon. And silvermoon just didn’t exist any more. Everyon knew it was silver lolz, and called it such, or was dipped in JaAm. Hot shot could not allow such a large following of Blood Elves deny the authority of the new Imperial Throne. The Decpticons, with the JaAm clones, XxLocatsxX and gnome engineers all converged on the Netherstorm fighting furious battles across the entire region. The forces of Silvermoon and the Loyal cybertronians of Hotshot clashed at the manaforges. The JaAm overflowed under hotshots command, despite the Silvermoon emperor claiming it was his pie filing. Eventualy atop tempest keep’s spire the two faught a bloody battle. Both seemed evenly matched, with ones arcane and the other’s JaAm conteracting each other. But then came the gnomish engineers again, who once more INSERTED powerfull upgrade parts, which enabled Hotshot to kill this upstart. See also Silverlolz Emperor